Property profile
=Using Property Profiles= Use Property Profiles to store different sets of properties in a single object. Property Profiles can be used to provide localized versions of your application, or different themes or skins. Using the property inspector The icons from left to right allow you to duplicate, delete or create a new profile for the currently selected object. The Set all button allows you to set all the objects on the current card or stack to the profile currently selected in Profile selector area. When creating a new profile, ensure you choose a name that is valid as a variable and not a reserved LiveCode word. Use consistent names to allow you to create a theme or language and set all the objects in your card or stack to the same profile. When you create a new profile, LiveCode automatically switches the object to use that profile. There are two ways to include new property settings in a profile: by using the property inspector to specify the properties you want to include, and by changing the properties directly while the profile is active. Create, delete or set Profiles If you make changes to the properties of the object, the profile editor will track the changes and save those into the current Profile. Any properties that have not been set for the current profile will be inherited from the Master profile. The profiles system supports all common object properties including styled text and Geometry information. However it does not store properties that duplicate each other (e.g. only the rect value will be stored, not the object’s left, right or other location properties). Scripts and custom properties are also not stored by the profile editor. You can however write scripts that first check what profile is in use on the object before taking an action by checking the revProfile property of the object. You can set profiles by script by setting the revProfile property. To set the entire card, stack or stack file, use revSetcardProfile , revSetStackProfile or revSetStackFileProfile commands respectively. To turn on the storage of new properties in the current profile and thus change profiles more rapidly, toggle the grevProfileReadOnly global. Select a profile to change all the object’s properties to the values contained in that profile. Click the currently selected profile to update the list of properties stored for it. Profiles properties Displays a list of all properties that have been changed in the currently selected profile, and thus have a value unique to this profile. Select a property to see its contents. Press the plus icon to manually add a new property to the current profile. Delete the property from the current profile using the delete icon. View and edit the contents of the currently selected property associated with the currently selected profile. The Add Property dialog box lists all applicable properties, but the Property Profiles pane automatically eliminates redundant properties and property synonyms. For example, if you add the backgroundColor and foregroundColor properties, the Property Profiles pane displays the colors property instead the next time you re-open the property inspector. This is because the colors property contains all eight color settings of an object, so it's not necessary to store the individual color properties once they've been set. To easily copy a property value from another profile, click the "Copy" button in the bottom section and choose the profile you want to copy from. Category:Profiles Category:Properties